Sirius Black, Mouton Noir
by Zena1
Summary: OS - Il doit la voir, lui expliquer qu'il vaut mieux qu'eux, que jamais il ne les laissera parler en mal d'elle, Aly, celle qui fait battre son coeur à mille à l'heure...


Une petite fic pour passer le temps en attendant la suite de _Cœur de Maraudeur. Ça faisait un bout de temps que ça me trottait dans la tête, alors voilà. _

ATTENTION : Spoilers du tome 5, vous êtes avertis !

Disclaimer : Eh non, les personnages et l'univers de HP ne sont toujours pas miens et je ne fais toujours pas un rond en écrivant sur eux. Par contre, Alyson is all mine :p

Voici une petite fic que je dédie aux lecteurs de mon autre fic et qui, j'en suis persuadée, rêvent tous de mieux connaître Alyson la mystérieuse. 

J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci de me lire ^_^

-

Sirius Black, mouton noir

Il les revoyait clairement, les regards prétentieux de ses parents et de son frère, leur petit ton supérieur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de toutes les insultes crachées dans _leurs dos, de toutes les répliques méprisantes qui chaque fois lui faisaient grincer les dents. _

Il revoyait tout cela, et une rage pure bouillonnait dans ses veines. Violemment, il balança sa malle par la fenêtre. Peu lui importait qu'elle s'ouvre en tombant, que toutes ses affaires soient mouillées par la pluie battante. Il sauta à son tour et tomba fesses premières dans l'herbe humide et moelleuse. 

Rempli d'une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il traîna sa malle sur trois coins de rue, les dents serrées, les muscles tendus. La pluie tiède transperçait ses vêtements et ses cheveux collaient à son visage dont les traits n'avaient jamais été aussi durs. 

_« Ils ont beau être des sangs purs, ça n'en fait pas une famille respectable pour autant ! »_

_« Sang de bourbe ! Tu oses défendre une sang de bourbe ?! »_

_« Avoir su, je l'aurais noyé à sa naissance !! »_

_« Comment oses-tu ?! C'est une fille de sangs de bourbe ! »_

Sa malle retomba au sol dans un grand bruit avant d'être sauvagement gratifiée d'un coup de pied. Il frappa, deux, trois, quatre fois. Une fois de la part de James et sa famille, une fois pour Lily, une fois pour lui, Sirius, et surtout, une fois pour Alyson. Une fois parce qu'ils avaient lu son courrier _privé, parce qu'ils l'avaient traité comme un vaurien, qu'ils avaient voulu le forcer à ne plus voir ses amis. Et une fois pour qu'ils pourrissent en enfer, eux et leur noblesse !_

Il tomba à genoux dans une flaque d'eau, le cœur battant furieusement et la vue brouillée par les larmes et les gouttes de pluie. Il chercha à tâtons dans ses poches et mit la main sur sa baguette qu'il agita. 

Deux petites secondes plus tard, l'énorme magicobus, sortant de nulle part, s'arrêta devant Sirius, projetant une vague d'eau glacée sur le jeune homme déjà trempé. 

Sans aucune politesse, Sirius sortit quelques mornilles de ses poches, les fourra dans la main du contrôleur et aboya sa destination, indiquant d'une manière pour le moins limpide que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. 

Il traîna rageusement sa malle jusqu'au fond du bus et se laissa tomber sur un lit, respirant bruyamment tel un animal enragé. Enragé, ça il l'était. Seize ans de sa vie qu'il avait passé avec une bande de rétrogrades. _Seize ans_ ! S'il n'avait pas encore gagné son ciel, il n'était certainement pas loin de le faire !

Quand il revoyait le visage tout fier de son détestable frère montrant une lettre qu'il avait trouvé – dérobé serait plus juste – sous le lit de son aîné à maman et papa, Sirius avait l'irrésistible envie de défoncer un mur.

- Il correspond avec une fille de sangs de bourbe ! avait-il clamé à tue-tête.

Ils avaient fait passé Alyson pour une moins que rien, ils l'avaient injuriée, traitée de tous les noms. Ils lui avaient fait une scène, rappelé qu'il devait à tout prix éviter les gens de ce genre, sans jamais se gêner pour utiliser son frère en guise de parfait exemple. 

De quoi se mêlaient-ils ?! Il avait le droit de se tenir avec qui il voulait, et par le fait même d'aimer qui que ce soit, sang pur ou non ! Ils n'avaient _pas_ leur mot à dire dans l'histoire, eux qui  avaient osé parler en mal d'Alyson…

Les traits de son visage perdirent un peu de leur raideur. Alyson. Il fallait qu'il voit Alyson, qu'il lui parle. Elle devait absolument savoir que tout ce qui avait été dit dans son dos n'était que de la foutaise, que c'était un tissu de bêtises. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas comme eux, qu'il valait mieux que ça…

C'était probablement les circonstances qui le faisaient résonner de manière aussi ridicule. Après tout, Alyson n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce qui s'était dit chez les Black quelques minutes plus tôt et elle savait parfaitement bien que Sirius était en total désaccord avec les principes rétrogrades de sa famille. 

Malgré tout, Sirius retourna voir le conducteur qui cette fois, était sur ses gardes.

- Finalement, emmenez-moi au 145 rue Bann, fit-t-il, tranchant, avant de tourner les talons.

Sans doute parce qu'ils souhaitaient se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, Sirius fut à destination en moins de trois minutes. Il tira sa malle jusqu'à la porte, grogna un vague merci et avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison d'Alyson avant de sonner.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius, pour une obscure raison, se sentit soudainement parfaitement imbécile. 

- Euh… bonjour. Je voudrais… voir Alyson… si… si possible.

- Oui, d'accord, répondit la mère, non sans un air à la fois étonné et inquiet. Entrez. Aly, quelqu'un veut te parler !

- J'arrive, fit la voix distante et étouffée d'Alyson.

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre fort, trop fort. Elle l'aperçu du haut des escaliers. Sirius réalisa que effectivement, il devait avoir une apparence pour le moins inquiétante trempé comme il l'était.

- Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle en descendant la volée de marches à toute allure.

Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, fouillant ses yeux, cherchant le pourquoi. Il faisait nuit noire, il pleuvait à torrent et Sirius débarquait chez elle pour une raison inconnue.

- Aly, Aly, écoute-moi, c'est important, dit-il précipitamment en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Chut, attends. Viens avec moi.

Elle l'empoigna par le bras et le tira jusqu'au haut des marches, puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Précautionneusement, elle referma la porte.

- Sirius, dis-moi ce qui se passe, c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle, submergée d'inquiétude. 

- Non… peut-être, je sais pas. 

- Bouge pas, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs.

Elle sortit en trombe et Sirius écouta le bruit de ses pas disparaître dans le couloir. Il se tourna, examinant la chambre et partout, il reconnut le goût d'Alyson, sa présence. Il respira l'odeur de la pièce à pleins poumons. Il respirait librement, enfin. 

La porte se rouvrit doucement. Alyson lui tendit un pantalon, une chemise et une serviette et se tourna avec pudeur pour le laisser se changer. Il retira ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et enfila ce que lui avait apporté la jeune femme. 

- Ça va, dit-il à vois basse alors qu'il boutonnait la chemise.

Elle se tourna lentement et posa sur lui ses grands yeux bruns. Un instant, son regard s'attarda aux mains fortes qui couraient sur le tissu, bouton après bouton. Elle agrippa la serviette qu'il avait laissée de côté et s'approcha. Elle essora les cheveux humides de Sirius qui retombèrent sur ses tempes par mèches d'apparence indomptable. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre en reculant un peu.

- Je… je dois te parler, Aly, commença-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que de coutume. 

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, Sirius, tu trembles comme une feuille. 

- Je suis parti de chez moi.

Les yeux d'Alyson s'agrandirent. 

- Pourquoi ?

Elle avait peur pour lui. Il le sentait seulement à ce regard qu'il savait posé sur lui. 

- J'en avais assez, souffla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers elle et effleura son bras.

- Je ne suis pas comme eux, murmura-t-il, je ne suis pas comme eux, Aly. Crois-moi, je te le jure, je ne suis pas comme eux…

- Bien sûr que non, tu vaux mille fois mieux qu'eux, assura-t-elle. 

- Tout ce qu'ils ont dit sur toi…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Elle était si près. Il sentait ses cheveux, sa peau. Sa gorge piquait et ses yeux s'humectaient. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le serre contre elle, il aurait voulu l'enlacer longtemps, toute la nuit peut-être. Il aurait respiré sa peau fraîche jusqu'au matin, caressé ses cheveux des heures de temps. 

- Aly…

Son nom qu'il trouvait si beau, qu'il aimait s'entendre répéter, ce nom qu'il murmurait quand tout allait de travers. Aly, celle qui était si belle, si difficile d'atteinte, celle qui faisait battre son cœur douloureusement vite.  

- Sirius…

Le seul dont elle avait si souvent souhaité effleurer la peau, contre qui elle se serait blottie les soirs d'orages. Sirius qui la faisait tant rire, qui la faisait rêver, Sirius qui sentait tellement bon, qu'elle aimait à en avoir mal.

Délicatement, il approcha sa main de la taille d'Alyson et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Aly posa une main sur la nuque de Sirius et de son autre main, le tira plus près d'elle encore, agrippant la chemise de ses ongles.

Il sentit un sanglot déchirer sa poitrine, un sanglot qui lui fit aussi mal qu'à elle. Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alyson. 

- Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il en essuyant du bout des doigts une larme ronde. 

Elle ferma les yeux et Sirius effleura doucement ses paupières avant de poser ses lèvres sur chacune d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, il cherchait à imprimer en lui chaque détail de ce sublime visage, chaque pore, chaque cil. Il voulait se rappeler à jamais ces joues humides de larmes et cette lèvre inférieure, rouge et gonflée comme un fruit mûr…

Imperceptiblement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Alyson, conscient qu'il pourrait être repoussé. Elle referma les yeux lorsque la bouche de Sirius fut tout près de la sienne. Tendrement, il effleura ses lèvres douces comme de la soie et l'embrassa légèrement. Il recula un tout petit peu, assez près pour que leurs souffles se mélangent, et il contempla en silence le visage et les yeux clos, comme il ne se tannerait pas de le faire pendant des années.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa les paupières clauses, puis les joues si douces. Aly ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une intensité comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Jamais aucun regard ne l'avait pénétré aussi profondément, ne l'avait mis à nu comme ça. 

Les doigts d'Alyson agrippèrent sa nuque et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle scella ses lèvres à celle de Sirius. Cette fois c'était fiévreux, sans retenue, déstabilisant. 

Il la laissa s'emparer de sa bouche, il la lui offrit même. Il la laissa inscrire de moment fabuleux au feutre indélébile dans son cœur. Il n'oublierait jamais cette chaleur hallucinante le traversant par chaque pore.

Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et appuya son front contre celui de Sirius, celui-ci se sentit vivre entièrement, totalement, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il avait trouvé une place faite sur mesure pour lui : les bras de cette formidable jeune fille. 

Longtemps, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, agrippé l'un à l'autre, suspendus à un baiser. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla à la fois une vie sur terre et une minuscule seconde, il dut partir. Mais avant de s'effacer derrière la porte, il avait quelque chose de primordial à avouer, trois petits mots qui n'avaient encore jamais franchis ses lèvres.

- Aly, Aly, murmura-t-il en la regardant encore une fois. Je…

C'était coincé dans sa gorge, dans ce nœud soudain énorme.

- Je… t'aime, parvint-il à dire.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et le sourire qu'elle lui fit valait sans aucun doute tout l'or du monde. Il répondit à ce sourire, et recula lentement pour sortir. La main d'Alyson attrapa son poignet juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il lui rendit un bref baiser, puis, le cœur mille fois plus léger qu'à son arrivée, il quitta la maison des Lincoln. Sa malle lui semblait décidément bien moins lourde. 

Lorsque, pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là, le contrôleur du magicobus vit les portes de son engin s'ouvrir sur le jeune Black, il fit un pas précautionneux par derrière, au cas où. Méfiant, il regarda le jeune homme poser joyeusement ses mornilles au creux de la main du contrôleur.

- Garde le change, précisa Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis, posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du conducteur, il demanda à ce qu'on le reconduise chez les Potter. 

Tandis qu'il traînait sa valise vers un lit au fond, il entendit distinctement le contrôleur demander à l'autre homme s'il croyait que c'était « le même malade que tantôt ». Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Comme cet autobus était joli soudainement…

Il expliqua longuement à un M. et une Mme Potter sciés en deux les mille raisons de son départ. Il se montrèrent étonnamment compréhensifs si bien que timidement, Sirius osa leur demander l'asile politique, le temps qu'il trouve un autre endroit où aller. On lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux, et qu'il ne partirait que lorsqu'il serait prêt à le faire. Ils jurèrent ne pas considérer sa présence comme un quelconque encombrement et, qu'au contraire, ils étaient profondément heureux de l'accueillir chez eux. 

James était littéralement exalté. 

Ce soir-là, tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans leur chambre – il était complètement inconcevable pour eux deux de dormir dans des chambres séparées, surtout ce jour-là – ils n'arrivaient pas à fermer leurs becs plus de trente secondes d'affilées. Ils planifièrent des tas de tours qu'ils étaient impatients de faire subir aux serpentards à la rentrée scolaire, puis, sans doute parce que les jeunes hommes étaient gagnés la fatigue, le babillage ralentit.

- Tu vas quand même avoir à t'expliquer, fit remarquer James malgré tout.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? J'ai déjà tout expliqué.

James lui jeta un regard malicieux. 

- Ça j'ai compris. C'est ce que tu as fait entre ton départ de chez vous et ton arrivée ici que tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

Il fallut à Sirius tout son petit change pour ne pas perdre contenance. 

- J'ai rien fait. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai fait le trajet de chez nous à ici sans escale, mentit-il. 

Pour le commun des mortels, ces paroles auraient sans doute été parfaitement convaincantes, mais James, lui, n'avait rien à voir avec le commun des mortels.

- Ouais, évidemment… et comme un crétin je devrais gober ça ?

- Pourtant, t'en es un crétin…

- Aimable. 

- Écoute Potter, je sais pas où t'as pris que j'suis pas venu ici direct, mais c'est faux.

- J'suis plein de ressources mon petit Sirius. En fait ce qui m'a mis sur la voie c'est le rouge à lèvres que t'as sur…

Sirius, démasqué, frotta vivement sa main sur sa bouche, intimidé. James s'interrompit et fit un très large sourire, beaucoup trop large pour être exact.

- Quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Eh bien, j'allais dire que tu avais du rouge à lèvres sur le bord de la chemise, mais là…

Se sentant infiniment stupide, Sirius se laissa retomber sur son lit et soupira profondément. 

- Alors comme ça, commença James avec une délectation qui lui aurait mérité une paire de baffes, mon pote s'est _finalement_ décidé à déclarer sa flamme à la belle Alyson Lincoln. J'espère que t'es en forme mon vieux parce que pour cette nuit, t'as pas fini d'en entendre parler…

Plus de doute, la nuit serait effectivement _très longue…_


End file.
